


Heart's Desire

by tryslora



Series: A Kind of Magic [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Family, Gen, Mirror of Erised, Mirrors, Mother-Son Relationship, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa is the one to find the boy in front of the Mirror of Erised, and she looks into it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #10 - Reflection at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. I could let that prompt go by without a Mirror of Erised story for this AU! As always, I don't own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them! Same with the world of Harry Potter.

Melissa McCall is the one to find the boy in the small, unused room off of the same corridor as the Charms classroom. She has no reason to be there, but something drew her into that place to find him sitting quietly in front of the mirror, hands folded in his lap, skin dry with dehydration.

She touches his shoulder and he does not move, transfixed by whatever he sees.

Melissa looks, following the path of his gaze to that smooth reflective surface, and blinks at the image she sees. Hands clench, and she looks away, a flush rising to her cheeks.

That can’t be what the boy is looking at. There is no possible reason he could see that.

But it isn’t her own reflection, either. This is magic at work, and she suspects it is desperately dangerous magic at that.

She locks the room and brings the boy to the hospital wing, making certain he is settled and safe, fed potions and sleeping comfortable as he returns to health. Then she speaks to Deaton.

Melissa heard rumors of the Mirror of Erised growing up, how dangerous it could be, giving people their heart’s strongest desire and trapping them there in the fantasy that comes alive before them. When she asked what the boy saw, he whispered that his parents were alive… that the curse he saw strike them down last summer never happened.

She knows she shouldn’t, but she returns to the room. She steps in and stands in front of the mirror and she looks at it full on.

It has been so long since she last saw him.

One hand rises, reaching out to the face she sees in the mirror. He smiles in response, reaching out, and she imagines that their fingers brush against each other in the surface of the glass.

She loved him once, before she knew who he was beneath that beautiful skin.

“Mom?”

The door pushes open and Scott leans in as Melissa glances back. When she looks at the mirror again, she sees Scott there with herself and his father. Scott is older, dressed in formal robes; they watch as Allison walks to meet Scott to be bound in marriage.

“What are you looking at?” Scott comes up behind her; a flush stains his cheeks as he looks at the mirror. “Mom!”

She has to laugh at his reaction. “You’ll see whatever you desire most. And I hope you’re using proper prophylactic charms if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

“Merlin, no, Mom, we are _not_ talking about this.” Scott holds both hands up between them, looking away.

Melissa steals that moment to look back one more time. It is only _him_ now, one hand held out towards her. She reaches again. When their fingers both touch the glass, she feels something; twisting her hand, that something drops into her palm.

A shiver slides through her as she curls her fingers around it, putting her hand in her pocket.

“Safe sex is no joke for a young wizard, Scott,” she says, keeping her voice carefully even. “Let’s run up to the hospital wing. I’ve got some things I’d like you to read.”

“Mom!”

She teases him as they leave the room, but it doesn’t stop her from locking the door tightly beyond her. The mirror is dangerous, and she doesn’t want to chance anyone else being trapped by their own hopes and dreams. It is too easy to be caught by what could be.

Melissa knows what _was_ … and she knows that the mirror lies. She has her son and their future; she doesn’t need anyone who—even if he was alive—would stand on the other side of a war.


End file.
